bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvar Aalto
|image = |caption = "In the end, only you can say you can't do something" |race = / |age = 300+ |gender = Male |height = 6'0 |weight = 200 |affiliation = Purgatory |occupation = dd |base of operations = Avalon |marital status = Single |relatives = Jason Taylor Son Gabriel Taylor Son Akira Taylor Son |resurrección = Legión |japanese voice = Nakata Jouji |english voice = Crispin Freeman |spanish voice = }} Alvar Aalto is an Voste Lorde level and the father of Jason Taylor. During an unknown time he was sent to were he begin feeding on the , thus turning him into a Togabito-Arrancar Hybrid. After consuming a number of Togabito and , he escaped from hell and is spending "family time" with his son. Appearance Personality While in a fight Alvar, is violent, bloodthirsty, masochistic, and just overall written in the blood of his prey. Alvar's more violent and unique features include the fact that he is both masochistic and sadistic. Alvar finds extreme pleasure in both receiving pain and causing pain whether it be from himself, or an enemy. Pain is his closest love next to his family and blood. However, when exposed to blood, his primal instincts run rampant. He generally becomes extremely violent, maniacal. His volatile instincts make him relentless on the battlefield, like a mad hound uncaged. However, in contrast Background Equipment Sin and Virtue: Sin and Virtue are a pair of personally customize, semi-automatic pistols what was made by a friend, and they are designed to rapidly fire S.D. Bullets. In addition, Alver is able to pour his Reiryoku into them and fire blasts or streams of energy. Both weapons use ergonomic wood grips which are inlaid with portraits of Victorian women; in contrast to their names, Sin's is dark-haired angelic dressed, and Virtue's is fair-haired gothic dressed. Modified Gigai: Alvar possess a modified gigai that was made by the created of Sin and Virtue. The gigai is made Conceal his Reiatsu, as well as hides him from the Togabito. Unique to this gigai, his natural abilities also effect it. Meaning he is able to heal it just like his spiritual body. Unknown Katana: Alvar possess an unique katana. It has traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the guard is octagonal. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. It is unknown what it is capable of doing and states that he is wating to give it to its true owner. Powers & Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Alvar's spiritual pressure is formidable, incredible in reality. Alvar's power that is mustered up within him is actually on par with Sano Mikoto strength. Alvar's incredible spiritual power is even admired by Sano, who see's Alvar's power as a "Triple S-Class" threat. Alvar's spiritual pressure is a pure black, a void color that is also unique for it seems to have a rather matte look to it rather than a truly menacing look to it. Alvar's materialized spiritual pressure tends to crawl and feel around anything it touches or anything that is nearby. It almost looks as if it was analyzing it and trying to figure out what it was. Although this strange feature of his Spiritual pressure may seem weak and overall sluggish, his power and the density of his immense spiritual pressure is enough to make up for his it's lack of rapidity. The area that the spiritual pressure is affecting becomes rather constricted, hard to breathe, and overall treacherous even for ones with spiritual pressure equal to Alvar's. Consumption: Like his son, Alvar is able to consume the bodies and spirit of living and spiritual beings. In contrasts to his son's versions. His is stated to have stemed from his Zanpakutō, and later became one of his many his. In addition, upon consuming a creature its spirit and body is added to Zanpakutō, while its lifeforce is added to his own. High-Speed Regeneration: An offshoot abiltiy of his Resurrección, Alvar has the ability to heal his wounds with incredible speed. He is even able to grow its arm back, within just seconds of losing it. Unlike most who is able to regenerate, he is able to heal injuries to his internal organs or the brain. When in the processes of regenerating, Reiryoku erupts from the wound then begins healing. In addition, if his entire body is damaged or ripped apart. He is stil able to heal if he is left alone for an amount of time. Sonído Practitioner :' '''Alvar's least proficient skill as an Arrancar is his abilities in the use of Sonído. Alvar generally doesn't prefer Sonído due to the fact that he doesn't find much use for it. Alvar generally only uses his Sonído when confronting enemies or targets of interest and using it to quickly report to his superiors when called for. In battle he rarely ever uses such a skill. His Sonído is generally used for traveling rather than combat capability and he doesn't mind such a factor. '''Dioses Negros Cero' (Spanish for "Black Gods Zero"): Alvar squeezes both fists and bites his tongue/lip, drawing blood from his palms and mouth to fuel three separate Gran Rey Ceros. Each of these balls of energy are a different color. The one in his left hand is green, representing the energy of trees and plants. The one in his right hand is brown, representing the soil and earth. And the one in his mouth is light blue, representing the sky of the human world. Once launched, the separate Gran Rey Ceros fly for approximately ten feet before combining into a massive, midnight black ball of swirling, destructive Reiatsu. After pausing for a moment, during which time it pulses and swells to twice its size, the mass of energy explodes forwards at a speed beyond imagination, ripping the air itself apart as it obliterates anything in its way. Upon impact with a large amount of physical matter or a powerful enough counterattack, the Dioses Negros Cero explodes, releasing enough energy to threaten an extinction-level event in the human world. The sheer shock-wave alone can part the skies for dozens of miles and pulverize a mountain straight into the ground. Due to the destructive nature of this cero, Alvar would rather allow another to fight before using it. Hierro: While not particularly impressive in comparison to some of the other Espada, mainly due to the fact that his focus in combat is on quick obliteration or drawn out fight. Those who are strong enough to be considered on the level of Espada can pierce his skin given the appropriate amount of strength. Another reason why is because of Alvar's masochism. He finds pleasure in being cut as well as his sadism in which he loves to cut someone else. Thanks to his low Hierro, almost any Captain class individual can cut him with a blade; although at times he wouldn't want this but when he does these constant cuts and the smell of his own blood will drive him into his ferocious frenzy. Chain Generation:' '''A third offshoot ability of his Resurrección, Alvar can manifest the chains that binds Togabito to Hell, and use them as a long ranged weapon, like a whip. In addition, he can manifests the chains to act as a shield against attacks. Alvar can also use the chains to latch onto an enemy's limbs, and swing them around effortlessly. '''Immense Strength': Fueled by both his vast spiritual power and his unflappable drive to fight, the muscle tissue in his body can exert forces far beyond that of most arrancar. In battle, this unrelenting physical force backs up his borderline-suicidal strikes with tremendous damage-dealing capability, making even skilled blocking techniques somewhat ineffective. The shock of a parried strike can still snap bones, break weapons, and throw skilled swordsmen out of stance. Masochistic Durability: Alvar's abilities in the ways of durability is different than most due to the fact that it is masochistic rather than being strong or enhanced in some way. Alvar takes pleasure in the pain he takes, actually further energizing his ability to fight ferociously despite the blood he loses from it. Although the sight, taste and smell of blood is one of his driving factors to his fury he can in fact succumb to blood loss exhaustion however it will take quite a good beating of blood loss to take him down completely. Zanpakutō Legión (﻿﻿﻿軍団), gundan; Spanish and Japanese for "Legion"): While in its sealed stated, Alvar's Zanpakutō takes the form of a claymore. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Devour the flesh of the living, consume the soul of the fallen, and grow into eternity". When releasing, Alvar impales himself with Legión and declares the release. The sword shatters, a large amount of blood with red and black spiritual energy erupts from the wound. In this form Alvar, has a thick beard and mustache. He also wears heavy medieval armor with a huge tattered cloak and carries a long sword. The released blood, settles on the ground momsents later, several bodies rise from it. :Resurrección Special Ability: In addition to his natural abilities are further enhanced by his release. Alvar is able to summon and give form to the creatures that he has consumed over the years. :*'Enhanced Regeneration': In his Resurrección form, his regeneration ability is greatly increased. When damaged to an extreme extent, his body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. :*'Mass Consumption': An enhanced ability of his normal consumption, Alvar is able to consume things in a mass scale. In addition his army is able to comsume things just like him, in doing so it is added to this ever growing army. :*'Shape-shifting': Alvar can transform himself or parts of himself in multiple animals, including other human forms including, an amorphous mass of darkness, and many other forms. :*'Summoning': Alvar is able to summong, the souls of those he has consumed in a variety of forms that either sprout from his body or swarm around him as an army numbering in the millions. These summons can also include animals such as horses and the weapons and abilities that the they possessed in life. Alvar is able to control the summons or allow them to run free. When moving free, the summon(s) will seek out all other creatures and attempt to consume them. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa': In this release Alvar takes the form of a young teenaged boy with long raven hair reaching midway down her back. His hair is cut straight in front just above the eyes which are crimson in color. Lastly, Alvar is far shorter in this form, standing only four feet, nine inches. ** Trivia * Alvar shares the name of the Finnish architect and designer Hugo Alvar Henrik Aalto. Category:OmniKaiser